Back of my Head
by Cut Like Jack the Ripper
Summary: Short Stack fan fic. bradie is left helpless after Andy kills himself and bradie blames himself, what will happen to bradie ?
1. Chapter 1  Bradies POV

I was in Andy's room something wet was all over the ground, it took me a second to –figure out what I was touching, blood. Andy's blood was all over the place. As I turned on the light, I felt dizzy with what I saw. Andy on the floor my step brother had slit his wrists and had bleed to death. Why would he do that to me.. to.. us? I ran to his side with tears in my eyes 'Andy man I'm here, its Brady, your step brother. If you can here he please squeezes my hand' as I grabbed his hand… nothing….. im too late. 'NO!' I screamed I would not let myself give up on him 'SHAUN!' I called as I started C.P.R on Andy. Shaun a minute later walked into the room 'What do you want m-'cut off half way through his sentence as he saw what I was doing and what had happened 'OH MY GOD ANDY!' he screamed as he ran to my side  
>'Shaun I need you to call 000' I said in a panic still unable to understand what's going on, all I knew was that it was my fault.<p>

The wait for the ambulance seemed like forever. 'Bradie I think he is gone' shaun said to me indercateing to stop C.P.R, 'NO!' I screamed 'he cant be, . Let. Him. Be.' I started to push on his chest harder and faster determined not to let him die. At that moment the paramatics ran into the room.  
>'you can move away now my boy' they said to me, but I dident want to leave him. So I continued pretending that I dident hear them. It took shaun and 2 other coppers to pull me away from my step brother's motionless body. The amob's worked on hime for about 3 minets then I herd one say ' Time of Death… 3:46 pm'<p>

The ambalence took my brother away leaving me and shaun alone in our house, me in his room, once they called his time of death I couldent move, all I could do was just stare strait ahead looking at the razor that had just killed my brother.  
>'Brads you need to move…brad's?' shaun shook my shoulder but I remaind silent and stif. I dident want to talk I dident want to move I just wanted to sit there. 'well if your not going to move, do u mind if I sit here next to you?' shaun askedsitting down next to me. We sat there until there was a knock on the door, shaun got up to answer it.<p>

'Brads this is officer Benjamin recce, he has come to talk to us about what happened' shaun said something to offercer recce but I dident hear and I dident want to. Offercer recce then came to sit next to be 'Hey mate, I know how hard this must be on you, but to u mind answering some questions about your step brother Andy's … suicide ?' I just sat there the word suicide repeating over and over in my head.  
>' common brads please talk to us, officer Recce needs to know what happened.. its ok you… nothing bad will happen' shaun put his hand on my shoulder. ' it was all my fault' was all I could coke out in a low and quiet voice.<br>'What do you mean it was your fault?' the policeman asked, looking at me with stabbing eyes….

~~~~Flash-Back~~~~~~

'_I wrote a song that I thort would be good to play to the record company and produe to put on our next album' Andy said in a enthusiastic way, 'Andy we told you already we have our next album we don't need any more ideas' shaun snapped back at him  
>'just give it a listen ok guys'<br>'what ever Andy just hurry up we don't have all fucking day for you're shit' I replied, see I was having a bad day and I thought that andy was just being a dick like he always is, then andy started to sing  
>'<em>_Oh sweet emergency, Where do I know you're face from? This didactic poetry could kill us all. And my prerogative is simple: To wash away the winter under –'  
>'do you realy expect up to sing that song Andy you fucking bullshiting. That is shit' I cut him off 'Shaun has written meany songs that are way better than that song, seriously Andy grow up and get your head out of the cloads' I continued, I knew that was hash, honestly I loved the song he was singing but I dident want to lern a new song. I know selfish. 'whats wrong with it ?' andy asked ' DO YOU NEED A STUPID FUCKING ANSWER ANDY.. IF YOU DO THE WHOLE THING IS WRONG ! JUST FUCK OFF UR KILLING OUR BAND !' I yelled at Andy.<br>'Oh ok well I'll be back in a second'  
>'Andy im sorry I dident-' he cut me off<br>'no don't worry about it im fine, im just going to go to the loo for a sec I will be back in a second ok ?' he gave a smile and he was gone….. _

_He was gone for about half an hour and I started to wonder where he was. 'oh god I feel so bad' I said to Shaun 'don't be he needed it he is probely just up there crying' wow that made me feel heaps better I thought to myself 'well I might just go up and cheak on him, I feel so bad I'll go apologize as well'  
>'whatever suit yourself' was all Shaun replyed with. And so I walked up to find out where Andy was.<em>

~~~~~~End Of Flash Back ~~~~~~~

By the time I was out of the flash back I had broken down into tears screaming my dead brothers name.


	2. Chapter 2  Bradies POV

CHAPTER 2 !

'Brads, brads, calm down, please calm down' something grabbed me, and my first instinks was to fight it off so I started it throw my hands and legs around 'GET OFF ME! , GET OFF ME!' i screamed 'BRADIE its me calm down it just me, shaun.'. I stopped fighting and let my best friend and band member hold me in his arms as I cried. 'sorry officer could you please come back tomorrow please, I don't think he will be able to handle it tonight' Shaun asked officer Recce, he agreed it would be best then left.

We sat like that for what seemed like hours, maybe it was an hour maybe even too. 'hey Shaun what are we going to do now that he is gone ?' I asked, my voice cracking through out the whole question, ' wel we are going to push through this and carry on, I know its going to be hard but we can't let this stop our lifes, Andy would want us to continue, and im not saying that we wont be sad we will be we will greave, but we will pull through ok ?' I dident replie, I just don't think I can pull through. With him gone and it being my fault I don't know how I can live with the guilt.

I slept in Andy's room I dident want to leave, I dident get changed or cleaned myself, as much as Shaun tiried I dident want to move. I was still covered in my brothers blood, his red dry blood.

The next day wasent any better Shaun finnaly got me out of thyat room and into a bath to clean up. As I was in there I found one of Andy's belts and tied it to the pole in the bath tub under the water and then tied it around my neck. Shaun walked in screaming trying to untie the belt from around my neck, it was hard for him cause It was under water drowning me….. then it went black…..

I woke up in hospital Shaun sitting next to me, holding my hand. Tears running down his cheek. He then looked up mseeing me looking at him, 'BRADIE !' he jumped, a releved look on his face 'you're awake! Why would you do that to me! Don't ever do that to me again u hear !' he was frantic, I felt so bad for putting him through that 'im sorry' I crocked out my throat burning with every word 'just get some sleep the doc's want to hold you hear over night to watch you then you are free to go' Shaun informed me . so I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up at around 2 am and looked over Shaun hadent left he was open mouth dribbling and snoring on the seat nnext to my bed. I couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to unhook the machines and go for a walk. Once I was up I snuck past Shaun and walked out the room. It was really quiet in the hospital and so I just snuck through the corridors avoiding the nurses knowing that they would just send me back to my room. I found myself in the morgue. 'hey you !, you are not ment to be here' the person who worked in there said to me 'umm, im actually coming to see a body, uhh his name is Andy Clemmisen ?' I said to the morgue guy 'and can I ask how you know the deceased?' 'im his brother Bradie Webb, well actually im his step brother' after about 5 minets of flipping through pappers the mourge dude found the papers he was looking for 'just to make it sure that you really are the brother of Mr Clemmisen, well I cant be botherd to go through it so he follow me to his body'. He lead me to my brothers body. 'here you are my boy' he lifted a white blanket to show Andys pale face and blue lips. Its hard to imagen Andy gone 'do you mind if I get a seat please?' I asked the guy, and he went off to go fetch a chair for me to sit on. When he got me the chair I sat next to andy holding his hand 'hey Andy… im … sorry, I dident mean what I said I just …. Im s-sorry' I started to cry then felt a hand on my sholder.

'Brads its ok, he is looking over you, but he wouldn't want you to live your life this.' Shaun was behind me. 'common brads lets get you back to your bed half the hospital is looking for you' Shaun helped me up supporting all my weight 'im sorry Andy' was the last thing I said to my brothers face.


	3. Chapter 3  Shaun's POv

CHAPTER3 – SHAUNS P.O.V

Once I got bradie back to his bed I went out to inform the nurses that I had found him, 'Hey nurse, um I found him he is back in bed safe and sound sorry for that, he said he felt like he had to move so he went for a walk.' 'well, that's great news that you have found him, and where was he ?' the nurse asked me 'um well actually I found him in the morgue talking to Andy's dead body'. She then looked at me and wrote something down on her note pad, 'well Mr Diviney is it ? you can go home if you want we will have extra eyes on Mr Webb now' 'Well actually I would rather stay with him expesialy after what just happened, thank you anyway' I replied, the nurse dident look too happy but I dident care I needed to be hear Brads even if it did mean staying by his side 24/7, 'oh ok then you can go back to his room then' and she walked off.

I walked into Bradies room and he was awake  
>'im sorry Shaun, I thought you were asleep and would stay asleep until I came back in hope into bed, im sorry' I looked at Bradie's pleading eyes feeling sorry for him 'Bradie you had me worried sick ! what if something had happened to you ? I was scared that you had left the hostital and that you were going to get hurt or even worst….' I left the sentence there looking at him I could see that he was sorry so I just left it there 'anyway you should be sleeping' I told him and I went to sit in my seat. I hate seeing Bradie like this but what do I do all I can do is be by him holding him together.<p>

I woke with something hitting my head 'what the-' looking at what it was –a apple- then I herd bradie start to laugh 'good about time you woke up' bradie said with a smile the fist time since Andy. 'guess what loser, im aloud to come home tonight, so wheres Andy did he stay at home last night ?' oh god 'w-what do you mean brads ?' I asked trying to keep my voice steady 'what do you think I mean where is my brother dip shit haha, what happened anyway why am I here ? all the doctors said was I was looking good enough to go home.' Shit what do I do ? how will I tell him, 'that's gr-a-t news ill be b-back in a sec' I said cracking in my voice a few times and I ran out of the room and ran into the doctor 'oh ow, oh sorry doc, I was just coming to look for you' I said as I tried to regain my balance 'oh mr diviney are you ok ? what would you like to talk to me about?' 'well its andy he, he doesent remember anything!'

A/N hey guys sorry its so short :S hope u guys like it review ;) I will try and upload the next one in 1 – 3 days ;) thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4 Shaun's POV

The doctor followed me into Bradie's room to see what I meant, 'Hello doctor, are you ready to dismiss me ?' Bradie asked cheerfully 'Uh, not quite yet my boy, so why are you in here do you remember ?' the doctor asked Bradie, Bradie thought about that question for a while 'ummm, Nope don't know im just guessing I fell and hit my head, am I correct' I looked over at the doctor frantic _what are we going to tell him? How? Is it better if he thinks that ? but what happens when he get home and Andy's not there? Do we tell him another lie? _'Bradie that is not correct you almost drowned' the doctor said, 'but im a really good swimmer, oh ok I must of gotten caught in a rip or something' Bradie said talking to himself. I looked over at the doctor and he nodded as if to say _go on just tell him everything it would be better is you do and not me, _so I pulled the chair next to Bradie and held his hand 'Bradie I need to tell you something, I think I should sit up for this' I said to Bradie gently, 'Man I hope you're not going to tell me your gay ha-ha' Bradie said laughing but when he looked at my face he stopped 'Shaun what's wrong' he asked 'you didn't get caught in a rip you tried to drown yourself, I came in to find you with Andy's favourite belt around your neck tied to the pole at the bottom of the bathtub' I said trying to keep my voice slow and steady 'but why would I d-' I quickly cut him off 'let me finish ok ?, well two days ago we were having band practice me, you and Andy, but Andy wrote a song to put on the next album and we were tied and didn't want to deal with it, you and Andy got into a massive fight you said something and it really upsetted him, then you tried to apologize but he said it was fine and not to worry, he went upstairs to go to the toilet and h-he didn't come b-back-k' I said tears streaming down my cheeks 'where'd he go, did he-… no….NO...NO!' Bradie broke down 'shh brads its ok shh' I pulled Bradie into my arms climbing into the bed, Bradie cried on my shoulder for at least an hour.

After about a hour the doctor walked in and a female walking behind him 'Shaun can we talk to you for a second?' the doctor asked, looking down at Bradie who was fast asleep on my shoulder, I moved him to be lying down on the pillow and picked myself up and followed the doctor and this other chick out the door 'yes?' I asked 'Shaun this is Dr Erin Rae, she is a Psychologist She works with Budgewoi Hospital Mental Health Services, I think it would be a good idea for Bradie to be seeing her, what do you think about that?' I had to think about it for a second I knew that this would be the best thing for Bradie right now so I agreed to it, let's just hope Bradie sees it that way.

When we walked back into the room Bradie was awake just lying there with his eyes open looking up at the celling. I walked up to him and climbed back into the bed with him and put my arm around him so he put his head on my chest, 'hey Bradie, im Dr Erin Rae from Budgewoi Hospital Mental Health Services-' 'Shaun what is this about?' Bradie turned to me 'Well I have spoken to the doctor and we think you should see Dr Rae it is the best thing for you' 'YOU WANT TO SEND ME OFF TO SEE A SHRINK?' Bradie yelled at me 'Bradie, Bradie shh just listen to what she has to say, she will help you cope with all of this, its what's best right now' I said trying to calm him down 'I AM FINE I DON'T NEED ANY HELP FROM ANYONE EXPESALY NOT A STRANGER!' Bradie yelled back at me 'can I speak to you outside alone for a minuet Shaun?' Dr Rae asked so I got up and walked out.

'So now what?' I asked Dr Rae 'well there is nothing we can do right now unless he does something to hurt himself again we can't do anything, but if he does then we will have no choice but to force him to, even if that means putting him in Budgewoi Mental Clinic for as long as it takes.' 'w-well what can I do to help him?' I asked not knowing what to think 'the only thing you can do is keep an eye on him, if he tries to kill himself again or even hurt himself bring him to the Emergency room strait away, ok?' 'yes of course' and don't hesitate no matter what he says he will need help, help that himself not even you can give him'.

I walked back into the room and the and the doctor handed me the discard papers 'do you think that is best at the moment doctor?' I whispered fast so Bradie wouldn't pick up what I said 'Well, right now I don't know but he wants to go home so if he feels more comfy there then he can leave, just as long as u bring him back if anything happens' he whispered back emphasizing the word "Anything". So I signed the papers and we left.

The car ride home was quiet, no one said anything Bradie just sat there staring out the window, I felt so bad for him, looking over at him seeing the tear run down his eye I did a sharp U-turn 'where are you taking me?' Bradie asked hyperventilating 'WE are staying at my place tonight' I replied 'but, but my clothes, my stuff' he said 'ha-ha nice try but you have a room filled with clothes at my joint, so shut up and deal' I said harsh I know, after that Bradie didn't say a thing he just kept staring out of his window silent until we got to my place.

A/N hey guys there you go ;-) I no its shit but oh well you get that sum times please Review love reading u guys reviews and criticism is welcome hope you enjoyed it


	5. Chapter 5 Bradie's POV

After Shaun walked out of the room with Dr Rae the doctor walked up to me 'so Bradie, how are you feeling?' he asked while checking my monitors 'im not going to lie to you doctor, I feel like shit' was all I said 'well your blood pressure and heart beats are looking good so I will allow for you to leave once Shaun gets back, and where are your parents?' I couldn't believe he asked that 'well they are dead' I said giving him a don't go there look 'oh well ok' he replied with and go a heap of papers together from his folder just as Shaun walked back into the room. The doctor handed him a heap of papers and Shaun whispered something, I tried to hear what he said but he said it to quiet and fast for me to hear, as did the doctor with his reply.

Once I was in the car I just looked out the window not wanting to meet Shaun's eye, I feel so bad I have put him through so much. I started to think about Andy and what happened that day feeling a tear escape my eye and run down my cheek, then at that moment I felt the car turn around and start to head the opposite way to my place 'where are you taking me?' I asked panicking I need to be home I NEED to be, 'WE are staying at my place tonight' Shaun said, freaking out trying to find words to get him to turn around and head back to my place I quickly used my clothes as a excuse forgetting that I have my own room at Shaun's filled with my clothes and hair products and shit like that 'but, but my clothes, my stuff' I said quickly 'ha-ha nice try but you have a room filled with clothes at my joint, so shut up and deal' he laughed. After that I didn't say anything I just continued to look out the window at the trees and grass.

After about 10 minutes we arrived at Shaun's, Shaun got out of his side but I couldn't move 'are you going to get out?' I heard Shaun say through the window, I didn't reply, then I felt my door open and Shaun knelt down 'Bradie…. Common you have to come inside, I know this isn't the place you want to be right now but you're here now so…' then he lent in and unbuckled my seat belt 'common now you have no excuse' and I got out.

I walked up into my room and closed the door saying that I was tired so I was just going to lie down, Shaun said he would be up to check on me soon and so I went to lie down. I cant keep putting Shaun through this he can't live his life watching me so I made a plan that I would eat dinner then after dinner I would start a fight with Shaun, telling him to back off getting him so angry with me he won't want to deal with me, I will go up to my room then sneak out through the window. Perfect. Just at that moment I heard a knock on the door and the door opened slightly 'hey Bradie, just coming up to let you know that dinner is ready' Shaun said as he came in and sat at the end of the bed 'oh great im starving!' I said bouncing up off the bed 'what's for dinner?' I asked looking over at Shaun, you could tell he was surprised by my reaction ' uh um well spaghetti, nothing fancy' he said giving me a weird look ' what ?' I asked 'oh nothing' he replied giving me a smile.

We were in the middle of dinner when we heard a knock on the door, and Shaun got up to answer it 'oh Brooke' I heard him say I couldn't hear Brookes reply cause she was talking softly 'just let me explain-' Shaun was saying ' NO! Nothing like that, just wait outside i need to tell u something' he said 'hey Bradie I'll be back in a minute ok?' he yelled closing the door behind him

Shaun's P.O.V

I was surprised by Bradie's change of attitude, I don't know what's going on I was just happy to have the old Bradie back. We sat down to eat and when we were about half way through someone had knocked on the door, so I got up to get it. 'oh Brooke' I said pulling her in for a hug, it had totally skipped my mind to tell Brooke what had happened ….. or the fans, 'why have you been ignoring all of my calls, and not replying to any of my texts' Brooke asked angrily 'just let me explain-' 'explain what Shaun, why you haven't wanted to talk to be, are, are you seeing someone else?' Brooke whispered quickly and angrily 'NO! Nothing like that, just wait outside I need to tell you something' I said signalling Brooke to go outside 'hey Bradie I'll be back in a minute ok?' I yelled to Bradie and shut the door.

'Brooke, something's happened' I said tears swelling up in my eyes 'Shaun? What, what happened?' Brooke asked with pleading eyes 'its Andy he, he's g-gone' I choked out crying for the first time since Andy's untimely death 'what ? what do you mean gone ?' Brooke said in a panicked voice, so I filled her in on all the events from the past few days.


	6. Chapter 6 Shaun's POV

Shauns P.O.V

Brooke went into the dining room to talk to Bradie so I saw this as a perfect opportunity to head down to the shops to grab some stuff that we need like some milk and bread and red bull. I walked into the IGA and headed strait to the fridge area and grabbed a 2L milk and a 6 pack of Redie and then walked to the bread area I usually get white but I know Bradie likes the shitty brown bread- a wast of ingredients if you ask me- so I decided to grab a white and a wholegrain loaf. 'will that be all sir?' the bag boy asked me and without thinking I heard myself say 'and a pack of durries, and a lighter please' so the bag boy grabbed a pack of 20 from behind the counter 'that will be $34.50' so I paid for them and walked out. As soon as I got into the car I opened up the packet of smokes and pulled one out. I started to drive and I was finished the durrie by the time I drove into our drive-way. Brook was standing on the front porch, and she looked upset, so I quickly threw 2 eclipse mints into my mouth and got out. 'hey Brooke what's wrong?' I asked as I approached her 'its Bradie i-I tried to stop him' she cried putting her head in her hands 'Brooke where is Bradie ?' I asked pulling her face into my hands so she could look at me 'he-he left' shit !

'Brooke, Brooke I need you to tell me what happened' I said 'well everything was going fine then he asked me where you went cause we herd the car so I said that you probs just went down to the shops and he then tried to grab the car keys to the van and I grabbed the keys before he could and he just got angry, he started to yell and scream, and then started to walk toward the door, I tried to stop him but he threw me out of the way and I accidently dropped the keys and he grabbed them before I could and ran out and drove away' she said as she started to sob. I ran to the car a started it 'where are you going?' brooke asked 'im going to find Bradie, just wait here and call me if he comes back' I said as I started to drive out the drive way.

Bradies P.O.V

I know I cant go home, Shaun will know that's the first place I would go, so I drove and drove, until I reached the Queensland border _tink tink _the fuel had just reached empty so I had to stop to re-fuel . I was in Andy's car and it felt wrong to take money from his stash but I don't care anymore what he did to me was wrong so I reached up under the seat pulling out a plastic zip bag filled with 100 and 50 dollar notes and went to the counter, 'that will be 120$ please sir' so I pulled out the amount I needed and handed it over 'hey you look familiar have I met you before?' the guy over the counter asked. 'uh I don't think so' and I took my change and practically ran out before he could ask me anymore questions because right now that band is the last, LAST thing I to be thinking about.

Shaun's P.O.V

I couldn't find him anywhere and I was starting to worry, it was already 10pm and he had been gone since 4. I had checked the house I had checked the beach id even checked every shop in Budgewoi he wasn't anywhere and no one had seen him. So I had decided to head back to my place but as I was about to jump back into my car someone when tackled me to the ground my heart skipped a beat maybe it was Bradie, the person started to laugh… I would know that laugh anywhere, 'Lewis' I said as I was getting up 'haha sorry bro didn't mean to hurt you girl haha' he replied, its funny cause he can never pay someone out, well he trys but it doesn't ever sound right. 'your back, how was the snow' I asked, with everything that had been going on with Bradie and Andy I had forgotten when Lewis was meant to be back from new Zealand. SHIT I haven't told him anything that has happened, FUCK I haven't even told there parents.

'hey dude where was Bradie going' Lewis said snapping me out of my train of thought 'what ? when did you see Bradie ? where ?' I said shaking Lewis 'whoa chill man, he was in his car and was heading out of town, why?' 'long story, get in and I will explain on the way to my place' I said getting in the car, Lewis not far behind. 'so dude are you going to explain?' Lewis asked 'yeah I will i just have to stop somewhere first' I said pulling the car into Andy and Bradie's parents house . 'I'll be back in a minute' I said hopping out.

_A/N .. hey guys sorry its been so long, iv just been really busy with personal shit and assessments at school I am sorry .. next chapter should be up in less then a week ;-) thanks xx please read and Review xx p.s sorry this ch shit promise next one will be better xx_


	7. Chapter 7 Lewis's POV

Lewis's POV

I was on the shuttle bus coming in to Budgewoi, I had just flone in from New Zealand on my little holiday after the this is bat country tour and had flown into New Castles airport. I was sitting there listening to my music when I thought I saw Bradie diving towards the high way, we im pretty sure it was him because it looked so much like him and had the same car as him.

It was about 11 am when I got home I unpacked, and as unpacked I mean threw my stuff all over my bedroom and decided to go out and grab a carton of tooeys , it was when I was walking to the bottle shop I spotted Shaun on the other side of the road so I took that opitunity to crash tackle him. He droped to the ground and I couldent help but laugh ' Lewis' shaun said in a little laugh as I helped him up 'haha sorry bro didn't mean to hurt you girl haha' I said 'your back, how was the snow' he asked me 'oh my gosh Man it was FUCKING AWSOME ! and there where a heap of hot chicks there' there was a scilence after I said that but it looked like Shaun was thinking about something 'hey dude where was Bradie going?' I asked, that seemed to get his attention because his eyes quickly snaped to lock with mine 'what ? when did you see Bradie ? where ?' he said shaking my shoulders 'whoa chill man, he was in his car and was heading out of town, why?' 'long story, get in and I will explain on the way to my place' he said as he was getting in the car so I walked round to the other side and hopped in.

'so dude are you going to explain?' I asked 'yeah I will i just have to stop somewhere first' shaun replyed pulling up infrount of Andy and Bradie's perents house, and hopped out leaving me in the car confussed. The news acme on the radio and something told me to turn it up, _'just been released Andy Clemensen the Bass player of the Aussie pop-rock band Short Stack from Budgewoi has taken his own life three days ago. Reports say that he had slit his wrists and bleed to death on tuseday 12__th__ of Febuary, no reports have come through on how the former band members Shaun Diviney or Bradie Webb has handled his death_.' I switched it off, it cant be true, how can it?

Shaun's POV

I got out of the car and walked upto the door, no answer. 'shit' i forgot they where on there annerversery honeymoon cant belive I forgot. I walked back to the car and looked over at Lewis and saw a tear streak down his face, ah shit, 'lewis?' I asked 'why? Why dident you call me ? why dident you tell me the minet you saw me, you know Andy was my best friend' 'Lewis im sorry I was about to tell you, so much has happened, and I have been trying to keep Bradie calm cause this effected him a lot, his perents don't even know yet, I cant get hold of them cause there over in indonisia, how did you find out?' I asked 'the radio, it was on the news' fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, how did they find out, and that's when the phone started to ring. '_hello shaun diviney, this is nine news asking if we could have a interview with you regarding Andys death?' 'Mr Diviney this is Seven local news, can we get your opinion on the death of you bands bass player Andy ?' _ect ect. I ended up turning my phone off 'so dude whats going on with bradie?' Lewis asked as we where pulling up in my drive way, so I filled him in on everything that had happened since he left.

Bradie's POV

I had just pulled up to a crappy motel on the Sunshine Coast to stay the night and when I got to my room I threw my keys on the bed and switched the T.V on, 10 late news came on, '_good evening, and welcome to nine's late news at 10, tonight we bring you a breaking news story, Andy Clemmensen bass member of the Aussie pop bad Short stack has cut his own life short'_ I cant believe this '_reports say that he had bleed to death after he cut all up his arms, we tried talking to the former band member and good friend of Andys, Shaun Diviney, but he had no comment for the media, An-' _i couldn't handle it anymore I picked up the T.V and threw it over to the other side of the room and it smashed agented the wall shuddering the screen all over the floor, and I dident stop there I started screaming and punching holes through the wall throwing everything all over the room, I ran into the little kitchen grabbing the knife and pushing it into my stomach _see you soon andy. _then every thing went blank and I dropped to the ground

Shaun's POV

I was sitting on the lounge with Brooke in my arms when my phone started to buzz 'gah wont the stupid fucking media just give me a break' I said as Brooke lent for my phone 'ah Shaun it says its Bradie' Brooke said passing me the phone 'what?' I said as I went to answer it 'Hello, Bradie?' 'Hi is this Shaun Diviney?' some strange voice asked on the other end 'speaking' I replied dreading what was to come next 'hello this is sergeant Kim Freeman from the Queensland police service im calling to inform you the Caloundra hospital has admitted a Bradie Webb into the intensive care section' 'WHAT ! WHY ?' ' he has a stab wound to his lower stomach' 'thank you' I said hanging up 'Brooke, Lewis get your bags packed we are heading to Caloundra' I said getting up and running to my room

_A/N hey guys sorry again I was on a camp and had no internet hope you enjoyed this Chapter im almost finished the next so that WILL be up in a couple of days thanks please leave a review thanks  
>xx:Ripper:xx<em>


End file.
